Our Angel Amu
by CharaHoney-Chan
Summary: Amu is on a special mission with her baby sister to meet,watch and protect a perverted cat and a hyper soccer star because they are about to become the next head angels. What will happen to Amu on her mission and will she fall in love with the two or push them away to keep them from her secret. You find out and read.
1. Begining

Our Angel Amu

Every single human have an angel when they reach a certain age[12-?]. They know that they have an angel watching them at all times but some go on a different path and join the other side, the devils. They commit crime murder and some kill angels. There are only some angels that can go to earth and some can only stay in heaven.


	2. Intoduction

Our Angel Amu

Name: Amu Hinamori

Age: 15

Species: Angel

Family Members: Midori, Tsumugu and Ami

Hobbies: Cooking, Cleaning, Drawing/Painting, Fighting and Sports

Weapon Pure Cut [scythe]

Name: Ami Hinamori

Age: 5

Species: Angel

Family Members: Amu, Midori, Tsumugu

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing and Fighting

Weapon: Bright Light[ Giant Hammer]

Everyone else you will find out later


	3. Chapter 1 The Mission And Meeting Them

Our Angel Amu

Chapter 1 The Mission and meeting _them_

Amu's Pov

Me and Ami were sent to the angel counsel we didn't know the reason but we were asked not to ask questions. As we waited in a small white room while Ami was pacing I was sitting in a white chair watching her with my icy gaze. she did something that she mustn't be proud of. But she doesn't want to say it just yet.

"D-do you think that it's a mission?" Ami asked looking at me with worry in her eyes and a bit of shame.

"Maybe...or did you do something?" I asked. My gaze fell on her stiff figure. She started fidgeting my under my icy stare. Finally after a few minutes she cracked.

"I pulled a huge prank on one of my teachers and he maybe got a broken leg...and arm" she answered looking at her shoes in shame. I was about to start scolding her but a loud voice cut me off.

**Amu and Ami Hinamori you may come in now!** the voice boomed shaking the room along with the chairs.

I gave Ami a I-will-deal-with-you-later look before walking out of the room Ami trailing not to far behind. As soon as we walked out of the room I saw our mom and dad. Ami grabbed my hand for support and I held it.

"Why are you here?" I asked my voice not showing how I really felt in fact I was really nervous. They didn't answer our mom smiled sadly while our dad was in tears hugging me and Ami pleading with us not to leave him. I didn't know why he was crying but my guess was that me and Ami are going on a mission for a very long time.

"Dad we have to go" I whispered making him cry more.

"It looks like my little sparrows are leaving the nest early" he whimpered a bit then let us going pushing us to the room where the council members were siting gazing down on us.

"Amu and Ami you have a very special mission do you accept?" one of them asked

"Yes" we both answered.

"You are to go and meet these two boys they are the soon head angel counsel you are to protect them they haven't met their angels yet so you will be their angels you will live with them you will protect them even if you die do you understand" they asked

"Yes" we answer.

"You will leave now please say your goodbyes for now" and with that we walked out. I didn't want to say goodbye see you later yes but never goodbye. because of a sickness I had since I was young I can't allow emotion show on my face but inside deep inside I was crying my poor little heart out. I looked over to Ami who was shaking as tear fell from her eyes and pooled at her feet. I grabbed her small frame and held her in my arms as sobs racked her small body. It's okay I cooed hoping to calm her. After a few moment I knew that it was time to go.

"Ami we have to go to earth now put on you brave face". "Wait!" shouted out tiny voices that belong to Ran,Miki,Su,Dia, and Sunny. "You were just about to leave without us" they asked pouting a little. "Sorry guys come on" I smiled a bit as we were teleported in front of the people's house. I sucked in a breath as I knocked. And a brunette answer the door. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Amu and this is Ami and this is Ran, Miki ,Su, Dia and Sunny" I answered pointing to everyone.

Okay well I'm Kukai he answered

Kukai Pov

They are weird. "We are the angels a sighed to you and someone else" she answered. Oh well that explain the clothes and the floating tiny girl. "So you are staying with us right" I asked they all nodded.

"Don't worry we don't take up much room" the pinknete answered she doesn't show much emotions. I just stepped aside and leaded them to a closet. "Is this okay" I asked. The pinknette nodded then walked in and close the door behind her. After a few seconds she walked out. "Ami our room is ready" she said and walked back in. Their room was bigger that it was before.[sorry lazy Amu's side is all goth while Ami's is all fluffy and cute] "Hey Kukai who was at the door?" Ikuto my best bud asked. "It's just our angel buddies that came a bit late" I answered as he looked inside of the room.

Ikuto Pov

I saw a pinknette sitting on her bed looking at her sister who was playing with a angel doll that kinda looked like her.

Sorry if short it's 10:06 and I have been up since 12:09 a.m. and I'm tired.


	4. Chapter 2 The battle Part 1

Our Angel Amu

Chapter 2 The battle Part 1

Preview From Last Chapter

Ikuto Pov

I saw a pinknette sitting on her bed looking at her sister who was playing with an angel doll that kinda looked like her.

End Of Preview

Ikuto Pov

She turned her head to face me.

"Do you want to know anything" she asked. I shook my head while Kukai jumped on her asking about her life and what is her weapon it only took her little sister a second to throw him off of her older sibling.

Touch my sister you will die" she hissed glaring at him while hugging the pinknette. I should have warn him that angels have very overprotective little and older siblings.

Amu Pov

"I will tell you a few things about me" [same things from the introduction]. "And that is everything" Ami finished.

Ami Pov

I was glaring at the two. I don't like them but then again I don't like boys getting to close to my big sis. I looked at Amu just to find her staring at me with her I'm-so-bored-let's-fight-face. I just smiled. "Yeah let's fight!" I shouted letting go of my sis and jumping of her bed. She then grabbed her lamp that have little bats on it and pulled it towards herself. Then our room changed into a training ground. "First one knocked out lose" shouted Su.

"Miki battle ground transformation" Amu shouted.

And Miki came flying towards her and disappeared. Then a bright blue light came from Amu when the light faded She was wearing a blue hat that had a spade on it with bandages covering her mouth, knee, and hands. She was wearing a mini blue skirt that have shorts under it and a black belt. She had a blue shirt with a skull and fish nets that came from her shoulder to her elbow on her feet she had black boots that shopped just a little below her knees.

"Pure Cut Blue" Amu shouted and a blue scythe materialized in her hand.

"Sunny battle ground transformation" I shouted. Sunny came flying to me and in a blink of an eye she disappeared and went inside of me.

Amu Pov

Ami started to glow yellow and when the light faded she was wearing yellow dress that stopped at her knees with an orange belt. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail. On her hands was a white and yellow gloves and on her feet were yellow tap shoes.

"Bright light" Ami shouted and a giant hammer that was bigger that her own body appeared.

Kukai Pov

Before I could blink they were just about to start fighting.

Ikuto Pov

'This may sound perverted but I want to the other transformation' I smiled licking my lips at the thought.


	5. Chapter 3 The battle part 2 end

Our Angel Amu

Chapter 2 The battle Part 2

Preview From Last Chapter

Ikuto Pov

'This may sound perverted but I want to the other transformation' I smiled licking my lips at the thought.

End of preview from last chapter

Kukai Pov

Amu and Ami were glaring at each other I didn't know what to do so I made a bet with Ikuto.

"20 buck Amu beat Ami" I challenge. He just smirked.

"20 buck that Ami beat Amu there is no way Amu is going to win this Ami is younger and smaller so she should win with no problem".

Ami Pov

There is no way that I'm going to win against Amu she had years of training I've just started. Amu started circling me wait for me to attack but her stance told me that if I were to attack I would lose. I just pouted and waited for an opening finally I found one. She is mostly putting all of her weight on her right leg. I charged at her right side of her body never once did I thing that it was a trap until it was too late. Amu kicked me hard in the stomach making me black out.

Amu Pov

I gazed at Ami's limp form. I thought that you have known that it was a trap. I sighed and picked her up and Sunny flew out of Ami's chest.

"Sorry Ami" I whispered as I gently tucked Ami into her bed. Sunny looked at Ami worried I gave one of my sorry look and she nodded then smiled.

Ikuto Pov

I couldn't believe that Amu took down her sister in one hit and worse of all I lost the bet.

"I win!" Kukai shouted rubbing it in my face. I just glared at him and handed him his 20 bucks. Amu came over to us and bowed.

"I'm sorry for what happen please punish me" she said in her monotone voice. Now me being that pervert I am many thoughts of all the punishments I could give her turned me on but before I could say anything Kukai beat me to it.

"Don't worry Amu because of you I just got 20 bucks so there's no punishment he" grinned and I pouted. I saw Amu face lit up and she kissed Kukai on the lips as a thank you. Kukai blushed while I growled.

Amu Pov

I kissed Kukai on lips as my thanks but for some reason his face turned red. I don't know why though kissing is an angels way to thank you or a love confession. But this was a thank you kiss. I then turned my head because of a soft groan.

"Onee-chan" Ami whimpered sitting up with the help of Sunny. I turned my head away from the site I have always hated hurting family. Even if it was training. Ami soon turned back to her hyper bubbly self.

"That was awesome Onee-chan let's do it again some day" she grinned and ran up to hug my arm. I sighed and picked her up and walked out of the room and placed her in front of the tv and started on dinner because it was late and Ami must be hungry.

"Amu-chan let me help you cook" asked Suu she was really good at cooking heck she was the reason I'm so good at cook. I nodded at her and we started making dinner in silent.

Kukai Pov

Me and Ikuto were watching Amu she was really pretty with long skinny legs. She had curves in all the right places her breast weren't to small nor to big but the perfect size. Her hair was long and a soft pink color it looked soft to the touch. Her eyes were big and the honey gold color really brings out the color of her hair. But what really brings all of her features together was the deep sorrows buried deep inside her eyes. Her eyes looked as if they have been through hell and back.. But Ami on the other hand was nothing like her sister. She had short but skinny legs. She didn't have curves yet nor did she have breast but she was really cute. Her hair was a soft brown and was short but curly her honey gold eyes have a childish glow about them but deep inside if she was looking at Amu there was the need to protect hidden behind her childishness. These two girls are hiding something but it's not our business. But I couldn't help but wonder.


End file.
